


The Way I Say, “I Love You”

by Dontknowmyname



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontknowmyname/pseuds/Dontknowmyname
Summary: “If you love someone, better tell them while they’re here because they may just run away.”





	The Way I Say, “I Love You”

Their belongings have been limited to what can fit inside their duffels or stuffed under the seat of the Impala so it didn’t take them long to pack and move on to the next town. That was how it’s always been. It kept them safe. 

Now, Dean’s gut twisted as he watched his brother throw a flannel and a pair of jeans into the worn backpack. He knew it wouldn’t take Sam long and in a few short minutes that bastard would be walking out the door to start a new life. A life he planned on creating without John, without monsters and without Dean. 

Dean was angry and did nothing to stop that anger from showing. After years spent protecting this kid, caring about him and loving him in a way even Dean couldn’t understand, Sam was willing to toss him aside like yesterday’s newspaper. He wasn’t ready for this. 

“So,” Sam scratched at the back of his neck and looked anywhere but at Dean. “I should get going.”

Dean nodded and took a swig of his beer, running a hand across his mouth without ever actually addressing Sam. What was he supposed to say? Should he fall to his knees and gravel, beg for Sam to stay? Sadly, if he thought it would work, Dean would do just that. 

“Okay then,” Sam’s voice sounded broken. “See ya, Dean.”

The younger boy threw the backpack over his shoulder and shuffled toward the motel door. Dean bit his tongue and kept his eyes on the beer that was quickly warming in his tight grasp. When he heard the door click, he finally looked up and saw only his brother’s hunched shoulders disappearing into the night. The door slammed seconds later and Dean flinched. 

His body was fighting the urge to run after Sam, to pull the dumbass into his arms and tell Sam all the things Dean hasn’t been able to say. Instead, he threw his hand across the table and knocked the lamp to the ground, shattering it to pieces.

“Damnit,” he stood up quickly, the chair tipping backwards with a surprisingly loud thud. “What the fuck!”

Dean ran his hands through his hair and left them there, tugging at the strands before he let his arms fall limp at his sides. He wandered into the bathroom, closing the door behind him as if there was someone left to hide his emotions from. He gripped the porcelain sink so tight that his fingers were turning white and all he could do was stare at them.

After a few painfully silent minutes, the motel door clicked open again and Dean took a deep breath before exiting the bathroom. He prepared himself for the explanation his father would be expecting when he noticed the few possessions Sam had were gone and so was the youngest Winchester. 

He finally looked up and rubbed at his eyes, not sure he was seeing things correctly. There, standing just inside the room, was a skinny kid with shaggy hair and a half smile. It felt like forever since Dean had seen those green eyes and dimples, but in reality it hadn’t even been five minutes. 

Without hesitation, Dean closed the distance between them and threw his arms around Sam. He brushed his fingers through the fine hairs at the base of his brother’s skull and felt his whole body relax against Sam’s. 

Despite his effort to keep Sam in his arms, the younger brother slowly pulled away, “You okay?”. 

“Yeah,” Dean nodded slowly. “Yeah, I’m good. Why’d you come back?”

“I forgot my uh,” Sam hesitated, but then pushed past Dean and headed toward the bathroom. “I forgot my toothbrush.”

Dean stared, brow furrowed, as Sam disappeared but quickly returned with his toothbrush. This was most likely his third one in a month, because things like toothbrushes didn’t last long with the Winchesters. They weren’t a priority. 

“You couldn’t just buy another one when you got to that fancy school of yours?”

“I wanted this one.”

“What’s so special about this one?”

“It’s mine,” Sam shrugged and stuffed the toothbrush into his back pocket. “I didn’t want to leave it behind.”

“Are we still talking about a toothbrush?” Dean continued to stare, enjoying the way Sam squirmed. 

Seconds turned into minutes as they stood there in awkward silence. Finally, Dean dared to move closer so he could reach around and pull the toothbrush out of Sam’s pocket. Sam’s fingers curled into Dean’s shirt and played nervously with his button.

The space between them disappeared completely and Dean suddenly found his face inches from Sam’s. He tossed the toothbrush toward the trash can and curled his finger into Sam’s belt loop as the room suddenly felt twenty degrees hotter. 

“You can get a new toothbrush.” Dean whispered. 

“Yeah,” Sam leaned into Dean, their foreheads touching. “but I’ll never find one just like it.”

“I am one of a kind!” He chuckled. “I mean your toothbrush is.”

“Now you made it weird.” 

Dean laughed and moved his hand up to the nape of Sam’s neck, straightening just enough to see Sam’s eyes. He pressed his lips to Sam’s and was surprised when the gesture was returned.

Now that they crossed that line, Dean couldn’t seem to stop himself. He had to satisfy the craving he’d been fighting off for years, so he forced his tongue into Sam’s mouth and actually felt his brother moan, which gave Dean even more access. It was exactly how he imagined it would be, but it ended much faster than he had hoped.

“I really should get going now.” Sam stepped back, staring at his tattered sneakers. 

“What?” His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. “You walk in here, kiss a guy and then leave? You’re such a tease, Sammy.”

“You kissed me,” Sam argued but his lips curled into a flirtatious grin. “Took you long enough.”

Suddenly, Dean felt all the blood rush south, leaving him lightheaded for just a second until Sam patted him on the cheek. He squeezed Dean’s arm and leaned in for a quick kiss before heading toward the door. He paused there, his hand on the door knob, and turned worried eyes toward Dean. “You’ll call me, right?”

“Yeah, Sammy,” Dean smiled and saw his brother’s tense shoulders relax slightly. 

“Don’t die.” _I love you._

“Ditto.” _I love you too._

**Author's Note:**

> Summary was borrowed from Imagine Dragons and the title from Good Charlotte. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
